Objective Truth
Efilism is an objective, determinist, materialist and mechanist philosophy - in other words, a philosophy that directly opposes subjectivist, random, dualist, and relativist philosophy. Efilism does not rely on human-centricity, subject-centricity, subjective analysanda, or syllogistic propositional logic to derive or posit conclusions -- it drills underneath this with meta-cognition, explicandum and explicans, closed-concept empiricism, and modal logic ''to maintain conclusions that are objectively and necessarily true, regardless of any ''possible alternative, and regardless of the "subject". IE. - It is not necessary to acquire any more proof that free will doesn't exist - because it cannot exist. # Suggesting there's free will in a cause-and-effect universe, is like saying there's "triangular roundness". (Free will/Determinism are mutually contradictory and incompatible) # Suggesting the universe isn't cause-and-effect requires that a "non-cause" could "cause something". (How could something happen if it wasn't caused to happen?) # Suggesting the universe isn't deterministic, but random, would mean "randomness" determines the outcome of the universe. ("Randomness" is a completely broken piece of rhetoric, because even assuming its coherence, this still means "randomness" is determining outcome, and if outcome is being determined, then it's still deterministic) An objective thinker must understand what "broken semantics", "logical incoherence" and "impossibility" is. Then the picture of reality comes together, regardless of any and all static. Metacognition Meta-cognition is a double-down function of awareness that our brains have. Most people understand they have awareness and self-awareness. Only a true philosopher understands they also have awareness of awareness, thoughts about thoughts, and other ways of ejecting, divorcing, and separating inputs and outputs from one's own inputs and outputs by using other inputs and outputs. This mechanism opens an entire dimension of objective information to be at our grasp. Explicandum and Explicans An Explicandum is that which necessitates explanation, the Explicans is that which necessarily explicates. Example #1 The tree falling in the forest making noise when nobody is around # Noise = the Explicandum # Vibration of molecules = the Explicans # Hearing the noise = the closed-concept empirical consequence, of a conscious medium imputing that vibration algorithm into a sensory algorithm output Example #2: Inmendham and David Benatar VS. The DNA Delusion # Benatar's Asymmetry - the asymmetry between life's goods & life's bads = the Explicandum # Inmendham's Efilism - the fact every "good" is always just the consequence of fixing a bad = the Explicans # Fixing a bad = the closed-concept empirical consequence, of a subordinate anti-entropic unit having the problem of maintaining its function and order, inside of a deterministic chaotic disintegrating entropic universe Modal Logic Modal Logic is the division of reality into 2 prime nodes: That which is the case, and that which is not the case. Those are the only 2 types of node that make reality. If you run thought experiments or other integrity tests to confirm or deny that, you will find there's no form of reality or reality modeling that can escape those 2 nodes. This is because it is necessarily true. Most people understand there are truths and there are falsehoods -- however -- there are also necessary truths and necessary falsehoods, which apply to all possible equations of any reality (or reality model) that could ever exist or be theorized''.'' Example: Objective reality and objective truth necessarily exist, because if objective reality and objective truth did not exist, then it would be necessarily true that objective truth and objective reality does not exist, which both creates and requires objective necessary truth. Therefore, objective reality and objective truth must, as an absolute minimum necessity, maintain the necessary objective truth that objective reality exists, if only as the fact of "absolute absence" or "terminal stasis". Objective Reality Objective reality could be conceptualized as the "perennial binary" that moderates, determines, and intermediates what is the case, and what is not the case. That is: everything that could ever, could not ever, will ever, and has ever been the case. It must maintain even the truth of nothing else being the case, ''or nothing else being the case ever again. Because as mentioned, if it were possible for even this mechanism to not exist, one last objective truth determines it is the case that this mechanism does not exist. So what is this last remaining piece determining this? It is the ''necessity that necessitates. Which overrides literally everything, even the purest sense of existence and non-existence. There is another way to logically test this: Even if it were possible to take the necessity that necessitates out of existence, then it will necessarily be the case that necessity was taken out of existence. So it will always necessarily be the case: # That necessity used to exist, and was taken out of existence # That necessity still exists, and has not been taken out of existence # That necessity never existed # That necessity always existed # That necessity could never exist # That necessity must always exist # That necessity could "randomly" take the form of any of these options or any other option, and never obey a rule, truth, fact, or axiom But this just creates another necessary truth which'' allows, permits, actualizes, maintains, or determines that to''' be the case or '''''not be the case. What this thought-experiment is getting at is it seems impossible for reality to not exist, ''and therefore, the entire history of our species having looked at reality as the dichotomy between "something and nothing, existence and non-existence" is logically primitive, and can't ultimately correctly conclude anything. There must be a new framework used to dichotomize and anatomize reality. It is impossible to remove necessary truth: necessity is always necessary. And the reason this is the case, one of the prime reasons objective reality and this puzzle works, is because "''What is done can never be undone." This is the most remarkable phenomenon. It has been graffitied with dogmatic magical divine fairytales and adorned with the "god mask" for as long as our species has been able to logically sense this is the case. It is the first and last piece of the reality equation and the 1 key indispensable ingredient. We have yet to answer the necessity problem. We must sufficiently reverse-engineer the algorithm for nomological necessity to figure out what is maintaining nomological necessity. Probably a job that General Artificial Intelligence could take care of. That is not to say that we can't soon figure out what's going on with this thing -- what this system kernel truly is. Contrary to the popular appeals to agnosticism, ignorance and subjectivism, we have turned over almost every rock of understanding in the universe. Science hasn't found a truly new correct piece since Darwinian evolution, despite having technology that reached an exponential height since that discovery. We have uncovered reality so thoroughly that we are at a stalemate of sorts -- physics has acclimated itself to just re-configuring the story, often making up god-of-the-gaps phenomena like dark-matter, virtual-photons, aether, anti-gravity, and quantum-mechanical pseudoscience like "superposition", "the future determines the present" and "this is not a cause and effect paradigm" -- because the only thing left is to blend together / reverse engineer the pieces of understanding and see if anything sticks. All the prime pieces of the board of the universe have basically been accounted for. So we have little else to do with our time, if not just crafting those mostly fallacious analysandum theories and praying for the best, the rest of the work is mostly applying all the pieces as STEM. "Humans don't want truth, they want a swirly mystery that just carries on forever." - Inmendham / Draftscience